In Dreams
by AngelZephyr
Summary: Uh...how can I say this? Odd? Um...too sappy...stupid...my first fic..in a way..so expect it to be dorky. Oh right...a warning: Cloud/Tifa fans begone! I'm a supporter of them! Honest! Just wanted to try something new....and it involves a Halloween party.


  
  
  
  
A warm breeze was all he felt as his surroundings blurred. Along the horizon  
floated a young woman whose brown hair floated about her and her white gown   
trailing behind her. The golden sun behind her just gave her that touch of background any angelic girl needed. An aura as sweet and touching as the next girl could be. He tried squinting to adjust his eyesight but all he could see was a blur of that fragile girl ahead of him.   
  
Reno jerked up suddenly with beads of sweat running down his forhead. He couldn't   
take the tension he got when seeing her in his dreams. It was so sudden. First he'd   
be dreaming about girls at school and the next thing he knew, his mind created   
images of that one girl or a man with silver hair, or even the guy who's hair was   
spiked up in the oddest way. He couldn't imagine where all these dreams were coming   
from but he figured he was just stressing out. He turned and looked at his clock.   
It was a quarter after six. It always came to that time for some odd reason. He   
hopped out of bed and took his uniform out of the closet. Going to Nibelheim High   
was hard enough for him and including his dreams...he shoved that out of his mind.   
  
He fixed his hair and put on his sunglasses. Then he took his bookbag and walked   
out of his room and went downstairs to fix himself breakfast. After all was done, he  
left the house and stopped at the huge Victorian house down the block that each   
block consisted. He wondered why there wasn't any original ones around but he didn't seem to think nothing of it. He walked up to the gate of the house and waited there for the lovely girl who would come out any second. He admired her a lot and would do anything to have her. He looked up to the blue sky and started to daydream of the beautiful woman in his dream. He shaked that image out of his head as soon as he heard the front door shut. Reno turned around and saw her walking; No. More like gracefully gliding. Her chocolate brown hair was tied back and her figure always impressed him. She wore the original. A red line ran down the center of her shirt which seemed like the zipper. A small gold bow was at the center of the button collar and around the collar was a   
trimmed blue lining. The crest of the school was imprinted on her left sleeve.   
Although all the girls in the school wore it, the way she wore it was just stunning   
to him.   
  
"Hey there baby." Reno said as he winked at her.  
  
She smiled a little so it could be barely seen then frowned to cover it.   
"What do you want?"  
  
"Hehe. Your knight in shining armor has arrived, m'lady." He said with a   
faux accent while bowing.  
  
"Oh I must say that is kind of you sir but I'd rather hitch a ride from a lower   
classman than you."  
  
He just grinned. "You broke my heart miss."  
  
She giggled and ignored him, walking right past Reno with him trailing behind her.  
  
"I suppose you'll be following me to school then?" she asked.  
  
"Of course! Who wouldn't? I mean, a gentleman like me would always be close  
near his lady."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "His? I fail to see how I'm yours but alright then."  
  
Reno couldn't resist the urge to grin that was about to come upon his face. It was   
really hard to keep from doing so when she was around. He knew she liked him; she   
just didn't want to admit it. But somehow and soon, he'll make her admit that she  
loved him more than he loved her. He just couldn't find a plan to do it.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ At school ~ ~ ~  
  
"Did ya hear?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"There's going to be a Halloween costume party held at Reno's house!"  
  
"Reno? Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty much. I heard it from his friend!"  
  
"Wow! Damn that guy's a babe!"  
  
"You said it!"  
  
All around the school, the talk of a party being held at Reno's came to him. He   
wasn't shocked at the least. He had no parents so he couldn't get in trouble for  
anything. He looked over to the girl in front him. She was being surrounded by a   
mob of boys, including her friends. During special events, her girl friends would   
always ask her what she would wear in hopes of her telling them what to wear too.   
Being the special friend she was, she would always do what her friends asked her.  
  
"Tifa!! Wanna come over my house? We can choose outfits ya know?"  
  
"Oh oh! Can we come too?" Some of the girls asked.  
  
"Sure. It'll be no problem! C'mon Tifa!"  
  
As soon as that was said, Tifa was dragged away and he was left with his friends.  
  
"Well go figure. I let one word slip and all the girls are rushing. I'm good!"  
  
"Ya better watch your ass Masuhiro! I should grab an iron bar and smash your head   
to pieces for someone as dumb as you."  
  
"Hey, you got a bigger house than me so I thought it'd be nice to have a bunch of   
girls in the house ya know? You could ask that girl, Tifa Lockheart, out ya know?"  
  
Reno glared at him. Then he walked towards the building to find his other best   
friend. He couldn't stand it when Masuhiro pulled shit like that. He looked around   
the school grounds and spotted her.   
  
"Hey Asako! Get over 'ere will ya?"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
The young girl ran up to him and then stopped to catch her breath. It wasn't a very  
long run but with a health like hers...  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Well I was wonderin...you heard of the Halloween party that was supposed to be   
held at my house right?"  
  
"Of course! Everyone in the whole school knows about it!"   
  
He sighed. "Well, can you come over to my house after school? I need help."  
  
"Sure! No problem!"   
  
~ ~ ~ After school ~ ~ ~  
  
"So what are you gonna be? A butterfly?"  
  
"Hm...no. That's a bit too...colorful?"  
  
Tifa's friends, Misato, Miyako, Rina were helping her pick a costume. The rest were  
downstairs calling boys to no surprise.  
  
"A princess maybe? It'll suit you! You and Masuhiro make the cutest couple! Heard   
he was gonna be a prince!" Misato said.  
  
"Not really my type if you get what I mean." Tifa replied. "I want   
something...different..you know? I feel like impressing someone if you get what I   
mean."  
  
Her friends started giggling and then smirked. "Wanna impress Reno huh?"  
  
Tifa looked incredulous. "No! Not at all! I mean, someone in general."  
  
Rina sighed. "Yeah...we all know you're too good for Reno and that is way true!   
Besides, he's just a lazy bum who just sits on his ass all day and does nothing and  
is practically someone who's loved and cherished in the whole school!"  
  
~ ~ ~ At Reno's house ~ ~ ~  
  
"So what should I be? I've been givin it some thought and nothing has come to mind."  
  
"Umm...wanna be Robin Hood?"  
  
"Are you nuts?! He has to wear tights! Ick...not my thing."  
  
Asako sighed. This boy was really hard to deal with...he could not make up his   
mind. They had talked about a thousand costumes and nothing seemed to fit his taste.   
  
"I just wanted to impress Tifa, that's all. Hehe...she's a good one, eh?" Reno   
said as he turned to Masuhiro, Takashi, and Yataro, three of his best friends, for   
their opinion.  
  
"Ah...she's got the looks, figure, personality..." Masuhiro sighed.  
  
"Oh you bet!" Agreed Takashi.  
  
Yataro couldn't stand them. He did find her rather attractive but...they should  
look at her carefully.   
  
"You guys are crazy. All she is a spoiled brat whom everyone admires and adores in  
the whole school!"  
  
Takashi smiled. "Heh."  
  
~ ~ ~ That night ~ ~ ~  
  
Her flowing gown continued to shimmer and her brown hair was moving slightly in the   
soft breeze. He could almost smell her fragrance of roses and honey; it was both   
sweet and delicate and if he could, he'd take in more breaths. Then the scenery   
changed. She was now under the night sky floating above a pond as the stars twinkled,  
and suddenly a man in a blue suit with shades and fiery red hair stood beside her   
and took her in a warm embrace. Then, ever so slightly, he bent down and kissed her.  
  
Reno woke up again only to find that he was calm and relaxed. And an idea suddenly came to mind. No one would ever notice...hopefully. Just as long as the room was dim...  
  
~ ~ ~ The next evening ~ ~ ~  
  
"How do I look?" Tifa asked her friends before they entered the house.  
  
"Wonderful! Don't worry about it!" Miyako said.  
  
"Oh I hope you're right. I still...well I still don't know..."  
  
"You're too modest..."  
  
Tifa stood there looking at them nervously. They had no idea why she would be so   
nervous. She was always tense, maybe. They looked at her outfit some more. It did   
fit her well. It was a silky white dress with tinges of baby blue that barely   
reached her knees and see through sleeves. Her hair was tied up with a gold silk   
ribbon as strands of hair fell down the side of her face. To complete the look, her   
hair was streaked a faint red color, her face was made slightly pale, and she wore   
white knee-high boots. And another thing: her face was covered with a bit of glitter  
to give her that sparkly look while attached to her dress were clear water-like   
wings.   
  
"You'll make a wonderful fairy!" Misato commented. "And be glad! For heaven's sake,   
you could go to school naked and everyone would applaud!"  
  
Tifa decided not to comment but entered the house as the full blast of music filled   
her ears. Everyone was there according to Tifa and everyone was having a great time  
as she could see. She decided to stand around so as not to draw attention. After a   
long wait she decided to get herself a drink.  
  
Reno watched her with admiration. She was beautiful, stunning, everything a guy   
would dream about in a girl. Her petite frame just stood there, not many feet away. He would play a stranger and would reveal himself as the night wore on. And the mood was just right. There was no light except the ones coming from the disco ball on the ceiling and a little smog covered the floor. He adjusted his jacket and put on his shades, then walked up to the girl clad in white.   
  
She looked at the boy approaching her with great strides. Even though his eyes were   
covered she couldn't help but be attracted to him. She stood there as she started to get tense and all of a sudden he bowed slightly then came back up, only to hold out his hand. Sweet music began to play and those with partners were left dancing on the floor while ones without, left the floor.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked gently.  
  
Tifa set her drink down and took a hold of the stranger's hand and with a soft tug,   
he pulled her close to his body, wrapping her arms around his neck then wrapping his   
own around her waist. He stared into her wine colored eyes through his dark shades   
while she stared at him in return. Everyone dancing around them looked at Tifa and   
her dancing partner with amazement as they both danced with such elegance and charm   
across the floor.   
  
As the song slowed to a stop everyone clapped for them and Tifa couldn't resist a   
smile, including Reno himself. They walked out the house and sat on the front porch   
as the rest began to dance to another slow, melodic song.  
  
"Beautiful night..." he commented.  
  
"Oh Reno, of course it is. A starry night is what makes things everything right,   
you know?"  
  
"Reno? He-hey! How'd you know?" Reno was bewildered.  
  
She giggled. "It's pretty easy to tell. I've been friends with you for the longest   
time so of course I could tell. Not only that but I could tell from your voice."  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"Aww...you're hurting my feelings."  
  
"Ah cut it out!" Reno said.   
  
Tifa smiled at him and straightened out her dress. "Well I have to admit, you are a   
good dancer. I thought you would have stepped on my feet during the dance."  
  
"Oh I see how it is. You think that low of me huh?" mocked Reno.  
  
"Hehe...and you should take of those sunglasses. You have really nice eyes and you  
should show them." She said and looked down.  
  
Reno blushed and looked at her then looked at the stars. "You know, I do love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hm...then how do you feel? I don't know. I'm just curious that's all."  
  
"Well of course I do. Always have but with all those girls all over you I decided   
it would be better if I didn't say anything." Tifa replied as she stretched back.  
  
Reno wrapped an arm around her and with his other hand, he wrapped it around her   
waist and lifted her up gently and onto his lap. He took his hand off her waist and slowly held her chin with forefinger and thumb and brought their lips together.   
  
Tifa's eyes flew open but slowly closed as she started to feel content. She turned   
around a little bit and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed closer to his body for warmth. He slowly pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"I love you Tifa Lockheart."  
  
"I love you too." She smiled.  
  
Reno took her in a warm embrace and bent down and kissed her, leaving them in each   
other's arms under the starry sky...  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
Author's Notes: *snort* I honestly think this is sooooooooooooo sappy!!!   
And yeah...if you noticed I took that last sentence from his dream if you   
remember..I did that on purpose to give it some..some...that word...I dunno what it  
is but it's that word. Yup! THAT word! ^_^ And what else? This story really sucks   
and if you don't like it...please don't shoot me! ^^;; I only wanted to try   
something new!! HONEST!!! *runs away crying* Um..by the way...R & R are always   
welcome!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
